


Fifteen

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: L and Light are freshmen in high school and have been friends since childhood. They're secretly in love, but when they finally confess to each other, will an unexpected pregnancy derail their blossoming romance?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Best Friends

The bus rattled and shook as it strained and groaned its way up the hill. Once hot steam began flowing freely from under the hood, the old yellow machine moaned to a stop. “ Alright, everybody sit tight. We've broken down!” The driver called back. She was pretty nice, as nice as a bus driver could be. With a large gut and white hair that wasn't sure if it wanted to be grey or blond or neither , she wasn't exactly the picture of attraction. But her personality made up for it.

“You’re going to miss your study group,”  Light sighed as he laid his head against the old leather seat.

“I've texted them. It's fine,” L replied, pocketing his phone.

Light had already let his father know he would be late as well. Hopefully by the time he arrived home, the old man would have gotten his anger out about the situation and be calm. Sure, it wasn't Light's fault the bus broke down, but that wouldn't keep Souichiro from being enraged about it. His son was destined to be a star football player and had a scholarship riding on the line. Missing practice wasn’t an option. Grades less than perfect weren't acceptable. Light was perfect. At least, he had to keep Souichiro convinced he was. If the old man ever found out he was just a regular kid he'd be done for.

About thirty minutes and several funny cat videos later, another bus pulled up and the kids all filtered onto it. The boys were used to being the last ones off the bus, but with the delay it felt like eternity. “You wanna come over later?” L asked as they stood at their stop before parting ways.

“I want to but I'm sure I can't. Missing practice means dad will have me do drills tonight,” Light said without much enthusiasm. 

“Alright, man. I'll see you tomorrow,” L smiled as he walked off. It was the same routine every day. They met in the mornings, had lunch together, and rode the bus home in the afternoon. Sometimes on weekends they saw a movie or hung out at the mall if Light didn't have a game.

Light was extremely popular, and always had been as long as L could remember. He'd never had many friends. The one constant in his whole life had been Light.  They were best friends and always had been. L hoped they always would be, if not maybe more. He knew Light was an Alpha and that it was only a matter of time before he presented as an Omega. It made him wonder how their friendship would change, if they would become _ more. _ __

L's home routine was usually homework, followed by yoga, dinner, then bed. Not great at sleeping, he often read until he fell asleep. Lately he'd been preparing himself for his first heat. It wasn't something he looked forward to, but he was showing the signs that it was eminent. He'd begun producing slick, which usually happened a few months before the first heat began. His stomach had also been cramping now and again, especially at night. He'd taken to placing a heating pad on his stomach in bed, which was incredibly soothing, he found. The books he read explained that the cramping was his body preparing to carry pups, something he really looked forward to one day. It went on to say that the cramping would be much worse during the heat, but pain medicine and birth control helped suppress the cycle. It was recommended to start birth control after the first heat was over, and cautioned parents to keep a close eye on their Omega child so they didn't wind up mating and bonding with someone on accident. If they bonded during their heat, they were permanently affixed to that person. There were instances that this led to abusive relationships with older Alpha’s, or unwanted teen pregnancies. L wanted a family one day, but he was just 14. He wasn't ready for all that just yet.

On the other side of the neighborhood, Light finished his homework then completed the extra assignments his father gave him.  After that was a healthy dinner of lean meat, veggies, and no bread or dessert with only water to drink.  Afterward,  Souichiro ran him through several drills outside until well after dark. Light was a hot and sweaty mess, exhausted from the long day.

“I've seen you do better work with essays before. I want you to rewrite this before bed,”  Souichiro said, handing Light back the extra assignment.

Despite the clock on the wall saying it was 10pm and Light feeling like he could fall asleep standing up,  he simply nodded, “Yes, sir.” Light knew better than to argue. 

Sitting at his bedroom desk, Light wrote the entire essay over again, googling some fancier synonyms for a few of his sentences.  Hopefully it was enough to make  Souichiro feel like he put more effort into it. Light stepped into the living room where his father sipped his night cap of whiskey and watched the evening news. “Better,” he nodded in approval.

Light sighed with relief and slinked off to bed. In his room, he found his mother had left him a plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk. “You are the best,” Light thought out loud with a smile.  She knew how to sneak him all the best treats his father didn't want him to have. Sachiko  Yagami was easily Light’s best friend next to L. She was always his advocate and not afraid to get between him and his father if  Souichiro was being a dick.

It didn't take long for Light to fall asleep. He'd been having strange dreams about L lately and tonight was no exception.  He always dreamed they were more than friends, happy and living together. They were older in these dreams,  sometimes in college and sometimes graduated with careers. Whatever they were doing, though, they were mates for life, and sometimes L was even pregnant with his pups. Light would never say anything about his dreams to L in real life, but he definitely found as time went on that he was falling in love with his friend.


	2. Sleeping Omega's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light take a nap

“You don't have a game next weekend right?” L asked as they waited for their bus the next morning.

“Nope.”

“Good. Sleepover for my birthday? It'll probably be just us, but lots of junk food!” L smiled.

Light loved the way L's eyes lit up as he asked. “I wouldn't miss it.” Light had gotten L his birthday gift weeks ago. He couldn't wait to give it to him. L was only four months older than Light, but in many ways didn't act like it. It wasn't that he was immature, exactly. He just didn't mind being silly or seeming childish. L took his studies seriously though, always scoring high as the top student next to Light. But he had a sort of freedom to be himself that Light envied. Light enjoyed watching L express himself in ways he couldn't. Sometimes it was like he lived his life through L.

School was boring as usual, the only thing either looking forward to being lunch together and then the ride home together. They’d spend every second together if they could. The entire school could see the love blossoming between them even if they were blind to it themselves.

That Friday, Light had a home game. Despite not being big on crowds, L never missed one of Light's games if they were home. Away games were another story, however. He enjoyed the crappy concessions and cheering the team on. Light's friends Matt and Mello even joined him on the bleachers.

“So, are you and Light dating yet?” Mello asked with an elbow to L's ribs.

L nearly choked on his hotdog. “What?! No. We're just friends, good grief.”

“Oh come on. You’re more than friends and everybody knows it.”

“Mello, knock it off,” Matt warned.  He was the bigger of the two, already having presented as an Alpha on his fifteenth birthday.  He'd had several established Omega's offer themselves to him but L and Light knew he was holding out for a little blond hot head who was slow to mature.

Mello shut his mouth and dropped the subject. L laughed. “Light could have any Omega he wanted. He's so talented and beautiful and smart. He'd be wasting that breeding with the likes of me.”

Matt and Mello shared a look. “Just the way you talk about him speaks volumes, L. And you shouldn't sell yourself so short.”

L smiled at Mello, “Thank you,” he said politely. Of course he had feelings for Light. How could he not? Star football player, top of his class, exotic good looks and a body that matched?  Just watching him run across the football field was exciting. And the way he smelled after a workout?  _ God.  _ L had to shake those thoughts off before he became aroused and informed everyone around him that he’d started producing slick.

After the game, Matt and Mello walked L home. Light had stayed for the victory celebration.  Matt didn't say much, but when he did speak, it was usually with purpose. “I can tell you'll be having your first heat soon. You smell different.”

L hitched, his face flushing with embarrassment. “Great. Is it bad?”

“ No. Just be careful. We've all heard the stories and I want you to be safe,” Matt said.

“Thank you,” L smiled and excused himself for the night. Of course he'd grown up hearing about the rapes and murders of unsuspecting Omega's.  Sometimes their homes were broken into by crazed Alpha’s or if the Omega didn't get off the street before their heat hit, they were taken in a back alley. 

He was thankful for his adoptive Beta father Watari, who kept him safe in a nice home on the good side of town with the best alarm system money could buy. L had never gone a day feeling unsafe in his short life, and Watari would do all in his power to keep it that way. “I'm home!” L called out as he walked through the front door.

“How was the game?”  Watari asked from the kitchen where the scent of baked goods wafted in.

L could feel his mouth begin to water. “We kicked butt,” L smiled as he made his way into the kitchen to see what his dad was up to. The heavenly scent turned out to be snickerdoodle cookies. L didn't hesitate to taste test six or seven before Watari chased him out of the kitchen.

“These are for the neighbor. They just had their pups,”  Watari said as he swatted at L with his spatula and missed. The brat was too fast.

“Oh, makes sense,” L mumbled over a mouthful of cookie. He took his loot to his bedroom where he finished up homework before resigning himself to bed. He didn't much feel like reading, and instead laid awake thinking about what Matt and Mello said. What if he and Light _were_ more than friends? Surely they would know, right? Light would've said something by now, right? Right. Light didn't leave anything to chance. If he wanted a relationship with L he would've said so.

However, the thought of Light with another Omega made him feel uneasy. He didn't want to see his friend mates with someone else. “I want him to be mates with _me.”_ L didn't know what to do about his revelation. What if he told Light and it ruined their friendship? The thoughts and feelings racing through L's mind would keep him up well into the morning hours. He was certain he'd die from unrequited love.

“You alright?” Light asked as their bus bumped and heaved its way to school.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Didn't sleep well last night.” L was in a daze and lack of sleep was only part of it.  _ Since when does Light smell so damn good?  _

“Nap on the bus ride. You can lean against me, I don't mind,” Light offered, smile full of innocence.

“Oh, ok,” L couldn't resist the invitation to be closer to Light if he wanted to.  Snuggling against his shoulder, L breathed in his wonderful scent and sighed, eyes closing. Yes, Light was his and only his.

L would struggle to stay awake the remainder of the day, using his lunch hour to sleep under the bleachers where it was silent and peaceful. Light joined him even though he wasn't tired, using his coat to cover L.  “I love you, can't you see that?” Light whispered as he gently brushed black locks from L's  perfect face. His scent had changed recently, Light noticed. It was growing stronger by the day and Light felt a strengthening desire to mark his friend.  Risking a soft kiss to L's cheek, Light lingered close to his face, breathing him in. L was easily the most tempting Omega he'd met yet. Light hadn't presented yet, but he was close, he could feel it.  Hormones raged and one morning he'd wake up with a knot and that would be it; he'd be a  bonafide Alpha. 

“Hey, L, wake up,” Light rocked him gently once he heard the bell ending lunch time. “We  gotta go back to class.”

“Mmmm,  not yet. Snuggle with me,” he mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Snuggle with you?” Light was surprised and laughed under his breath a bit.

“Yes, mmm.” L shifted in his sleep a bit.

Light laid next to him and pulled L into his arms, where L instinctively nuzzled into his chest.  Light's heart pounded in his chest as he held L's warm body to his. What he wouldn't give for it to stay this way forever.  “Is this better?”

“Yes,” L mumbled as he began to softly snore again.

Between the warmth and sweetness of the  moment, Light found himself dozing off too despite the second bell alerting them that class was back in session.  _ Just five minutes,  _ he thought as he stuck his nose in L's hair and breathed in that wonderful scent .

Thirty minutes later, both boys awoke abruptly, “Oh shit!” L said, wide eyed. He didn't even have time to take in the fact that Light was holding him. “Light wake up! We're in deep shit!”

“Huh?” Light stretched and rubbed his eyes. “Wait. What time is it? Fuck!”

They both shot to their feet and raced to class only to be sitting side by side outside the principles office ten minutes later. They smiled crookedly at each other. Hopefully being the top students in the school got them some leniency. It wasn't like they'd been caught smoking. They'd fallen asleep. It was innocent enough.

_ Do  _ _ I _ _ ask him about it?  _ L wondered, thumb to his lip. “Light?”

“Yes?”

Before L could ask, the principle called them both in.  _ Guess it'll have to wait until later. Or never.  _ L wasn’t sure why he had fallen asleep in Light's arms but he knew he liked it. Not only that, but it  _ had _ to mean Light liked him, right?


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes into heat unexpectedly

Somehow, Light managed to talk the principle into not telling his father about the incident.  He'd had a few run ins with the boys father, and he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of any conversation  that wasn’t singing Light’s praises. Both boys were let off the hook with a warning . They had thanked the man profusely but he just waved them off.

That was  three days ago now. L had given up on asking Light about the sleeping incident and was gearing up for his birthday weekend. He and  Watari had already gone shopping for all kinds of unhealthy snacks.  He made sure to buy Light’s favorite brand of cheese doodles, soda, and ice cream. “I thought this was your birthday?”  Watari asked with a grin.

“It is, but I'm not picky. He never gets to enjoy junk food, so I want to make sure he has all his favorites,” L said as he placed an extra  package of sprinkles in the shopping cart. “Oh, he loves Oreos.”

Watari just smiled at his enthusiastic boy. It was quite clear to him that L was very much in love with that  Yagami boy. In his opinion they were a good match. Both were highly intelligent but just different enough to keep things interesting. He could see them together for many years to come.

They went home and unloaded their bounty. The plan was to binge on all their favorite movies Friday night and Saturday morning- or, afternoon really- Watari would wake them up with pancakes and bacon. It was a solid plan and L was beside himself with excitement.

Light couldn't figure out why his excitement about the weekend was tinged with nerves. It was  _ L.  _ This wasn't a big deal. Maybe it was the gift. It was a bit juvenile, but then again so was L. Still, it was an expensive gift he was so sure L would love the day he bought it. Why was he second guessing himself now?  He'd saved his allowance up for two months to buy it, something he wasn't ready to admit he wouldn't do for anybody else.

“Bye Mom! Bye dad! I'll be back Saturday afternoon!” Light said as he placed the colorfully  wrapped gift under his arm and made his way through the neighborhood.

“Have fun sweetie!” Sachiko called back.  Souichiro had yelled something about not eating too many sweets.

Once he was at L's front door he found his heart was pounding again. He kept thinking back to that day at school where they'd fallen asleep together.  L's scent had progressively gotten stronger since then, and Light finally figured it out. They'd be alone in L's bedroom all night long. It wasn't like they hadn't done it a million times over the years. Hell, they'd seen each other naked plenty of times growing up.  They even bathed together as children. But it was different now. L was going into heat soon, Light could tell.  What if it sent him over the edge and he couldn't resist the urge to knot L? Light swallowed hard as he pushed the thought aside and rang the doorbell.

“You're here!” L announced as he threw his arms around Light, who stiffened as he was accosted by L's wonderful smell.

“I am,” he smiled, “Here. Happy birthday,” he said as he offered L his gift.

L took it inside and placed it on the table where  Watari smiled as he and Light greeted each other. L tore through the wrapping paper and lifted the lid off the box to reveal several different flavors of  Pocky . Light's family was from Japan, and L had learned about the wonderful confection that was  Pocky through Light. Beneath the sweet treat was a set of very nice silky feeling pajamas. “Oh my God, it's a panda outfit!” L burst into laughter as he held up the top, which featured a hood with large, comical Panda ears.

“Do you like it?” Light nervously asked.

“I love it! I'm going to go change into them now. I'll be right back!” L scurried off to the bathroom and Light made small talk with  Watari while he was gone.

When L returned, Light thought he'd never seen a more adorable thing in his life. He couldn't help but laugh. “Well, what do you think?” L asked.

“I think they're perfect for you,” Light said, so glad he had gotten those pajamas for L after all.

Snacking on Pocky, L and Light walked over to the living room where L had turned every blanket and pillow into a fort. “This is awesome!” Candy, cookies, and cheese doodles were spread along the floor at the mouth of the fort, the TV paused but ready to play L's favorite childhood movie, Balto. 

Laying side by side on their bellies, the boys ate until their stomach's hurt and watched movies until their  eyes were blurry. By the fourth movie, neither one could stay awake. “Why don't we call it a night?” Light suggested.

L nodded and rubbed his eyes. The boys left their mess and brushed their teeth before heading to bed. Neither one of them thought anything of sharing L's bed until they were actually in it. Light found he had a strong desire to pull L into his arms and hold him tight. “What are you doing?” He asked when he noticed L shuffling something.

“It's my heating pad. I've been having bad cramps lately,” L said as he placed the warm, soft square under his shirt.

“Oh. Do you want me to get you some Advil?”

“I already took some, but thank you,” L said.

“I'm sorry you feel crumby on your birthday,” Light propped himself up and looked down at his friend. L hid the pain well. He wasn't a wimp.

“ You make it all better,” L said it with a smile, but the smile faded when he realized how that sounded.

“What's wrong?” Light asked.

“Nothing. Just, what  I said sounded a little silly. Sorry.”

“Don't be,”  _ now or never,  _ _ Yagami _ _ ,  _ “L, can we talk? Are you feeling up for it?”

“Yeah, what's up?”

With a deep breath and nerves of steel, “I think I'm in love with you. ”

L was shocked and silent. Did he really hear Light confess that he _ loved him? What? _

With the lack of response making Light’s nerve waiver, he said, “I understand if you don't feel that way about me.”

“What? Are you kidding? How could I  _ not  _ be in love with you, Light?”

“Really?”  Light felt emotional, and placed a hand over L's, squeezing gently.

“Yes, really. What shocks me is your confession ,” L said, “You could have any Omega you wanted.”

“If only you knew how I see you, L. How stunning you are, how fucking _good_ you smell. My God, it's impossible to describe.” Light was starting to choke up. L loved him too. He loved him.

“When I have my first heat, I… I want to go through it with you.  I'm honestly scared of being alone and  I read that sex takes away the pain…” L trailed off, he was asking a lot of his friend.

“Are you sure?” Light asked as he gazed lovingly into silver eyes.

“Yes. I would feel so much better about the whole thing if  I went through it with you. I trust you.”

Light stroked L's hair from his forehead with his free hand, “Can I kiss you?”

“ Thought you’d never ask,” L smiled.

Light leaned down and, never having kissed someone before, nearly missed and planted his lips more toward L's pouty bottom lip. It was a simple, sweet peck, but it meant the world. “You feel hot, L.” Light said as he felt L's forehead.

“Oh my God, it's starting,” L realized.  Suddenly he felt slick gush from him, soiling his pajama pants. When his face twisted, Light went to ask what was wrong, but then the scent hit him like a train.

“ L,” Light sat straight up, heart pounding as the desire to rip L's clothes from his body and have his way with him coursed through his veins. “ Holy  _ shit!” _

L swallowed hard. He needed to get out of these pants, but part of him was afraid to move. Sure, he'd just consented to sex a moment ago, but now it was real.  L truly thought he had time to plan this better. Time to figure out how to get condoms, at the very least. “Light, I need to change.”

“If you move  I don't know that I'll be able to control myself. Let me calm down,” Light panted, shaking as he fought for control over his body.

“Ok,” L whispered, afraid of his friend for the first time.

Light could see the fear in his eyes and it saddened him. “I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, L. I just need a moment is all. Are you still ok with having sex with me tonight?”

L nodded his head slowly.

“We don't have to. I can go home now, while  I still have the strength to leave you.”

“Don’t go,” L shot up into a sitting position and grabbed Light into a hug, crying, “I can't do this alone.”

Light clung to L, the motion bringing the smell of his slick fresh to his nostrils. He groaned as he held L. “Can I… finger you?”

L found himself climbing into Light's lap, his heating pad falling off the bed. He turned his hips to stick out his ass and nodded as he buried his face in Light's chest. Light's hands pushed the band of L's pants down and around his perfect, round ass and squeezed.  His finger made a squishing noise as it probed L's hole and Light shivered. L yelped a bit and Light froze. “Did I hurt you?”

L shook his head and Light continued, pressing deeper inside. L groaned and pushed back against the finger.  His stomach was screaming at him and finally L pushed away from Light to stand. Light withdrew his finger and watched as L stood next to the bed and undressed completely. Light was rock hard and throbbing as he took in the beautiful sight. They were about to be so much more than friends. There was no looking back.

Light hurriedly got out of his own sleep clothing and L giggled at him before climbing back into the bed and straddling Light. “I want you to be my Alpha,” he breathed onto Light's neck as Light began to finger L open once more.

“I'll make you my Omega,” Light whispered as L rocked sexily back and forth on his fingers. The slick dripped onto Light's cock and it twitched.  This was all so overwhelmingly wonderful and far beyond what he anticipated sex would be like.  Once it felt like L was loose and relaxed, he pulled his fingers out and couldn't help but to sniff and lick them, his primal instincts taking over. “Fuck, you taste like heaven.”

L giggled.  He was glad his Alpha thought so. “I'm ready for you now.”

“Do you want to try riding me like this?” Light asked, unsure in his inexperience of what, exactly, to do from here.

“I can try,” L awkwardly attempted to sit himself on Light’s cock, but he was much thicker and longer than fingers and it hurt terribly. “I don't think  I can do this,” he panted with tears in his eyes.

“Baby, get off,” Light said as he pulled up on L, hands beneath L's armpits.

“You called me baby,” L smiled as Light laid him down.

Climbing on top of L, “Is that ok?”

“Oh, yes. I like it.”

Light laid down on top of L and slid the tip in slowly. L o cking eyes with L, he said, “Breathe, baby. Breathe for me.” L did, and was doing fine as long as Light went slow. But Light was not experienced enough to maintain, and accidently slipped a little deeper too soon.

“Ah!” L cried as he pushed Light off of him.

“I'm sorry! Are you alright?” the last thing Light wanted to do was hurt him.

“Yes. It's ok, you can do it again. Slow.”

Light eased himself in again, shaking with restraint as he felt himself graze that silky, hot, wet place.  L relaxed and Light was able to sink deeper, but he still didn't move. After several painstakingly long minutes, Light smiled, “I'm all the way in.”

“You are!?” L's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He felt around the base of Light's cock to find it was flush against his ass. “Holy shit.”

“Can I move?”

“Yes.”

Light began moving slowly when suddenly he felt himself go rigid as he ejaculated inside L. Bracing against the headboard, Light felt his breath go from his lungs as his knot formed for the very first time.

“Did you come already?” L laughed.

“Yes. I'm so embarrassed,” Light covered his face with one hand as he held himself up with his other. “ I've never knotted before. Guess I'm a real Alpha now. How's your stomach?”

“Much better. Thank you,” L said , still amused.

They spent the time Light was locked inside of L learning how to better kiss. It certainly wasn't a wasted effort, and by the time Light felt his knot give way, they were on their way to being little experts.


	4. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light stays one more day with L

When the sunlight shined through the spaces between the window blinds and hit Light’s eyes, he woke. It took him a moment to realize he and L were naked and that L was asleep in his arms.  He smiled as he breathed in that wonderful scent from his young lover. They'd taken a big step last night. Things were different now.  There was no going back.  Light kissed L's neck and the other boy stirred, stretching and yawning. “Good morning,” Light smiled.

L blinked, the memory from the night before washing over him. L smiled and leaned into the sweet kisses, tangling their fingers together. “Good morning.”

“ I want you so bad,” Light whispered, softly biting the tender skin on L's neck.

“Then have me,” L moaned, his butt bumping up against Light's erection.

Light didn't need more permission than that. He reached down and fingered L open, the soft pants of  pleasure coming from L like music to his ears. When his body felt ready, Light pushed inside, halting when L hissed and went rigid.  “Sorry,”  Light whispered, planting kisses on the back of his neck.

“It's ok,” L breathed, relaxing.  They held hands around L's chest as Light began moving inside him. Perhaps getting the first experience out of the way had done the trick, because it didn't hurt this time. Light lasted much longer, too. They rocked together, softly panting and moaning, headed toward the slow build of a satisfying climax.

“When I come, can I bite you?” Light asked. 

L knew what he was asking. The bite wasn’t just symbolic. They learned that in school. The bite was physiological; it bound them together for life.  It created a shared bond where they could sense each other's feelings and pain or pleasure. The strongest of bonds  developed an almost telepathic kind of communication between partners. L knew he wanted that with Light. “Yes. Bite me.”

Light broke one of his hands away and began stroking L,  who closed his eyes and threw his head back into Light's chest and neck.  He could feel it coming, feel his orgasm building. It was thrilling, the feel of someone else's hand on his dick. He'd never experienced anything like it before. “Light, Light, Light,” he seemed to nearly chant as the twisting in his belly grew.  Finally, it became too much and he exploded into Light's hand, clenching his body down on Light's dick as he came.

The sensation thrilled Light. He loved watching L come, the sight spurring him on to release his own orgasm. Spilling over into L, Light  became consumed by the desire to bite L. Sinking his teeth into the base of his neck and part of his shoulder muscle, L gasped as Light's mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood.

“Ah, oh _ God,”  _ L panted as he felt Light's knot grow.  The pain dissipated as Light licked the wound, instincts taking over once again.

“I made it so that most of your clothing should cover it,” Light said as he ran his hands up and down L's  lean body. 

“ Thank you,” L said. “Light, can I… bite you?”

“Yes,”  Light said. He was honored, honestly. Not all Omega's cared to mark their Alpha.  Doing so would strengthen their bond, however. 

When Light's knot went down, he slipped from L's  body. The Omega turned around to face Light. Leaning forward, he bit Light similarly to where Light had bitten him. The base of the neck seemed like the least conspicuous place.  He licked and soothed the wound just as Light had  done for him.

Finished, L pulled his head back and looked at his beautiful mate. They would be lovers for life now.  “I love you,” L whispered  o n his lips as he kissed Light.

“I love you too,” Light smiled. L was his forever.  _ His.  _ No other Alpha could claim him now. 

Before Watari walked in and caught them, L and Light got out of bed and dressed. They both opted for collared shirts to hide the fresh wounds, hoping Watari paid no mind. They followed the smell of frying bacon out to the kitchen table, where Watari delivered on his promise of an awesome breakfast. 

Setting a large plate of bacon on the table, he stopped and looked down at L, “You've gone into heat.”  Confused, he looked over at the young Alpha next to him, then silently sat down and sighed.  Watari removed his glasses and began cleaning then with a soft cloth from his front shirt pocket. L gulped,  knowing this meant the old man was trying to think of what to say. Finally, he slid his glasses back on his face, “ I do wish you both had waited, but I suppose what's done is done.”

Both Light and L stared at  Watari in horror. “Please don’t tell my father,”  Light begged.

Watari shook his head. It had long been his opinion that Souichiro Yagami was an ass. “I won't, son. But do you two realize the gravity of the situation? You are bound to one another now. For life.”

Light grabbed L's hand where it rested on top of the table and squeezed it, “I love your son, sir. I have for a long time. I apologize for the way we went about things.  I do understand what we've done, and I want to spend the rest of my life with L.”

Watari could appreciate Light’s bold and sweet gesture. He was doing what Alpha’s did and protecting his mate.  L smiled shyly at Light but said nothing.  “Well, I wish you both the best. L, you'll be going on birth control at once. No pups until you both graduate college.”

They smiled, “Yes sir.”

If L were being honest, he was glad his dad knew.  He didn't like keeping secrets from the old man . Now that he knew,  Watari could help him get on birth control and buy condoms for them. He wouldn't be able to stop them from mating, the drive would only be stronger now that they were bonded. All he could do was keep them from having pups before they were ready.  The last thing either of them needed was to de r ail their promising futures.

After breakfast, Light texted his mom to say he would be staying later than planned. He couldn't bring himself to leave L, not yet.  It went against his Alpha nature to leave his mate during his heat. L had fallen asleep and Light laid with him, holding him close.  Watari walked by and smiled softly at the boys, “Why don't you ask your folks if you can stay through Sunday?”

Light smiled up at the old man,  appreciating his understanding of Light's need, “Thank you.”


	5. Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is horrified to discover he is with child

Because it was his first heat, it only lasted a few days and L was able to return to school on Tuesday. Light made it abundantly clear they were together by kissing him in front of everyone in the courtyard during break. “Go Yagami!” Mello called with a whistle. Matt simply rolled his eyes. 

Their relationship was pure bliss,  the whole school fawning over the adorable couple.  While at L's house, they were free to hold hands and kiss openly, but at Light's house they still pretended to just be friends.  Souichiro would be livid if he knew they were mated and bonded. 

Two weeks later, Mello came to school proudly sporting his own fresh bite mark. “You didn't!” L said.

“We did,” he smiled as he gently nudged Matt with his elbow.

“Congratulations, you two,” Light smiled as he held onto L from behind. Matt seemed incredibly satisfied with himself as he watched over his petite Omega.

The four friends enjoyed date nights together and L loved having company during the home games. Matt and Mello were quickly becoming good friends of his.  There were not many bonded pairs at such a young age, so they stuck together, the four of them having an understanding of the world most of their peers did not. 

***

Before his next heat,  Watari took L to the doctor for a physical and to get a birth control prescription. While there, the doctor drew blood and ran a urine pregnancy test because pregnant Omega's couldn't take birth control. It could negatively affect the pup.  L was fine with all of this, even scoring a little low on the BMI and being told to increase his caloric intake. Other than that he seemed healthy, but blood tests wouldn't be in for a few days.

The doctor left the room to see how the in house tests were going and returned a moment later with a nurse. “Son, this is all completely confidential, so we won't tell your father unless you want us to. But did you know you were pregnant?”

L froze, the shock hitting him like a brick wall. “What? No. There must be some kind of mistake.”

“We will run blood to confirm it, but your test came back positive,” the doctor said.

Panic stricken, L felt hot tears form behind his eyes, “Get my father. Please!” 

The doctor nodded to the nurse and she hurried out of the room. “Deep breaths, son . It'll be alright.”

A moment later  Watari entered the room with the nurse, “Is everything alright?”

L immediately burst into tears and  Watari moved to comfort him.  It took a while for L to calm down, but everyone waited patiently for him to be able to talk again. Drying red eyes, L looked up at his dad from where he sat on the exam table. He knew  Watari would be so disappointed in him. “Dad, I'm pregnant.”

His father was silent a moment, taking everything in. He knew his next words needed to be chosen wisely.  Patting L on the back, he sighed heavily , “It'll be ok, L. We’ll figure it out.” Looking up at the doctor, “What do we do from here?”

“You'll leave with a referral to an OB.  Follow up with them as soon as possible.” The doctor looked down at L sympathetically, who was still crying.

The ride home was silent, L staring out the car window thinking he'd ruined his life.  Eventually  Watari cleared his throat, “You may want to consider online school.  I think it would be easier on you.”

L nodded silently. It was a good idea. How was he going to tell Light? Would he freak out? Light had already sensed his distress and texted him. L couldn't lie to him, so he’d replied that they needed to talk. 

Light was waiting for him in front of his house when they pulled up. He looked worried, and had been pacing back and forth.  Watari nodded to Light as he got out of the car but otherwise left the boys to their discussion.

“L, what's going on? I've felt upset all day,”  Light said.

Stepping out of the car, L breathed deep and hoped Light accepted what he had to say, “ Light, I'm pregnant.”

Light staggered back a bit, amber eyes wide with disbelief. “What?” He swallowed hard. “ L, I'm so sorry. This is my fault.  I'll take you to get rid of it. I'll pay for an abortion. I'll fix this.”

“What?” L felt repulsed that Light would even suggest such a thing, “I'm not getting an abortion.”

“L, you have to! Do you hear yourself? You're fifteen! I'm not even fifteen yet! We can't be parents.” Light pleaded with L to see reason. They couldn't have a baby. How the hell would they take care of it?

L was an Omega through and through. Despite how terrifying this news was, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of his baby. An Omega's instinct to protect their offspring was strong. It defied reason. No Omega ever willingly aborted their baby.  “I don't want to see you again,” L said coldly as he pushed past Light. “ You don't have to be a part of this, Light. In fact, I think it's better if you just went home.”

“L, don't do this. I'm sorry,” Light went after him but L slammed the door in his  face and locked it. Light had no choice but to go home.

L threw himself on his bed and sobbed until he fell asleep. He didn't want to abort his baby, but he couldn't do this alone.  Terrified and confused, L remained in his room for two days.  He only opened his door to retrieve the food  Watari left by it.  He was so depressed and didn't know what to do. Light had incessantly called and texted him, but L ignored it.

Finally, L stepped out of his room to find his father reading the paper by the fire place. “Dad?”

“ Yes?”

“I want an abortion.”

“Is there anything  I can do to change your mind?”

“No.”

“I'll call the clinic in the morning, then.”  And with that,  Watari went back to reading his paper.

When L turned away from his father, his stoicism faltered.  It was all he could do to make it to his room before collapsing on the floor in sobs. He held his hands over his flat stomach, “ I'm sorry, little one. Please forgive me,” he whispered to his unborn child.


	6. Souichiro Yagami, Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souichiro kinda saves the day...

The moment Light got home, he went straight to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Souichiro stopped as he walked by, “Are you alright?” 

“Just not feeling well,” he replied as he sat up and flushed. He'd brush his teeth and pile himself in bed, where he wouldn't move for two days. 

Souichiro brought him medicine, water, and food but Light didn't touch any of it. By the second day, Souichiro’s concern was growing. Light rarely got sick, and he certainly had never been incapacitated for two days. “Son?” Souichiro said as he approached Light's bed, “I think you need to go to the doctor.” 

Light sat up and rubbed his forehead, “I don't need a doctor dad, I'm not sick, I'm depressed.” 

“Depressed?” Souichiro sat at the foot of the bed. 

“Yes. I need to tell you something and I know you're going to be upset with me. But you need to know,” Light moved his shirt collar aside to reveal the bite mark on his neck. Souichiro stared in shocked silence. Light couldn't look his father in the eye as he continued, “It's L. Dad, he's pregnant.” Light burst into tears and covered his face. “He left me! I pushed him to get an abortion and he broke up with me. He won't answer any of my calls or texts. I shouldn't have told him to get rid of it but I was terrified of you finding out. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!” 

Souichiro was utterly stunned. His perfect son had made a huge mistake. The kind of mistake where his son really needed his fatherly guidance. Souichiro would've never approved of aborting the child. He knew what kind of emotional damage that did to an Omega. It would damage Light as well, and hurt their bond. Light desperately needed his father but he was so afraid of him that he risked permanent emotional damage to avoid him knowing. It made him feel like shit. “Oh, Light,” Souichiro stood, walking to the head of the bed, where he sat by Light and pulled his son into a firm, loving embrace. “I'm so sorry I've made you so afraid to talk to me. I should've been the first person you went to for help.” 

Light cried into his father's chest, clinging to him. Souichiro stroked his son’s back and kissed his hair. “I'm so sorry, Light. I'll do better. There's nothing you can do that would ever make me stop loving you.” 

Light lifted his head, “I love you too, dad.” 

“When you’re ready, we need to go over there and make this right. Do you want me to call Watari?” 

“Yes, please,” Light smiled through his tears, “Thank you, Dad.” 

“Of course, Light. I would do anything for you. Now go shower and change. I'm going to call him.” 

“Ok,” Light said, feeling hopeful for the first time in two days. There was still the anxiety and fear he felt through his bond with L. “It'll be ok. I'll make this right,” he told himself as he stepped into the shower. 

Out in the kitchen, Souichiro found Sachiko and told her what was going on. “I feel like I failed as a father,” he said. 

“Because L is pregnant?” 

“No, because of how afraid of me he is. I'm too hard on him,” he seemed so sad to her, and she placed her hand on his face. 

“You’re a good man _and_ a good father, Souichiro. Nobody is perfect. I love you and you and Light will be closer because of this.” 

He kissed his sweet Omega wife, “I don't know what I'd do without you.” 

“Me either,” she laughed. 

He smiled and pulled away, taking his cell phone from his pocket. With a deep breath, he called Watari, “Hello? Yes, it's Souichiro Yagami. Yes, yes. I'm not great but that's why I'm calling.” 

Light was in his room finishing getting dressed when Souichiro barged in, “Light, we have to go _now._ They're at the clinic. L already went into the back. Watari said he's going to try and talk him out of it but he thinks L would only listen to you.” 

“Oh no,” Light felt his heart sink as he raced with his father out the door. He'd never known his father to speed, but today he did. Light was too anxious to speak as they hurried to the clinic. Souichiro pulled up to the front so Light could get out while he parked. Light practically jumped from the car and ran inside. 

“Light!” Watari called him over, “He's refused to see me. They won't let anyone back there unless L gives permission.” 

Light found he didn't care about permission. He barged through the door to the back, calling L's name. “L! Where are you? Don't do this!” 

Meanwhile, the doctor had finally made his way into L's room. Dressed in a paper gown, he had L lay on his back and scoot until his butt was almost hanging off the table. The doctor pushed the cold plastic speculum inside and stretched him open so he could get his tools inside of L for the procedure. “You'll feel cramping,” he explained, “and you'll bleed for a few days, so wear a liner. I'll give you one before you leave.” 

“Ok,” L said as he closed his eyes and tried not to tremble with fear. He didn't want to do this. Every bone in his body screamed at him not to. _I have to,_ he told himself. _I'm fifteen. I can't have a baby._

His thoughts were interrupted by what he thought was someone calling his name. His eyes shot open, _Light?_ “Wait!” He said to the doctor, “I've changed my mind!” 

Patient as a saint, the doctor smiled and nodded, “Alright then,” he said as he removed the speculum. This happened sometimes. It didn't bother him. 

What he didn't expect was for L to leap off the exam table and run out the door. He was almost too shocked to follow the half naked kid. When L reached the hallway, he couldn't believe what he saw. Light was restrained by police, on his knees, being cuffed. “Light!” He ran to him but an officer stopped him. 

“L? Tell me you didn't do it. Please,” Light was sobbing, begging as the police lifted him to his feet and walked him out. 

“No, Light. I heard you calling for me. Our baby is safe.” 

“Really?” Light smiled through his tears. “I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad!” 

L couldn't help but laugh a little at Light's hysterics as he was carted off. He knew his father would get him out of jail and any charges dropped quickly. Being Chief of police had its perks. The doctor came up behind L and kindly suggested he put this clothes back on. L flushed with embarrassment, having forgotten that the back of the hospital gown was open and he was completely naked beneath. 

When L walked back into the waiting room, he hugged Watari and cried, “He came for me,” L whispered. 

“Of course he did. He loves you,” Watari smiled. “Let’s go home.” 

“No. I want to go to the Yagami’s. I feel we all need to talk.” 


	7. Future Plans and Rumor Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L hold a family meeting to discuss their future. Misa causes them problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on updating this. I got overwhelmed working on too many wips and had to back off for a while. But I LOVE this little story and I plan on finishing it and Love of a God next. After that I'll move on to my other unfinished works and hopefully get everything finished in a systematic and timely manner. Thank you to everyone who's hanging in there.

Sachiko served tea and cookies as they waited for  Souichiro to return with their son.  Light had never been so reckless in his life, but when Sachiko heard the story, she couldn't have been more proud.  It wasn't a long wait, and Sachiko had been offering L pregnancy advice when the door opened.

“Light,” L nearly whispered it, almost choking on the word as he set his tea aside and stood.

Light strode over to him and embraced him without a word.  Finally,  _ finally _ things were right again. His Omega was back in his arms where he belonged.  Light breathed in that wonderful, soothing scent until he felt all his troubles melt away.  L lifted his face and Light kissed those sweet lips he'd missed so much.  Not wanting to make too much of a scene in front of the adults, he softly said, “I love you,” and took L's hand as they sat down.

Once they were seated and holding hands, L looked out at the faces in the room. This was his family. “As all of you now know, Light and I are having a baby.  I know we're young, but with your support I don't see why we can't do this. I plan on attending school online and will probably take online college courses once I graduate high school. I think if I really focus, I can graduate early.”

That was a good plan, and the adults in the room nodded, “I'll aim for early graduation as well.  I'll get a job this Summer and save up. We're going to need a car, L. And things for the baby ,” Light said.  Turning to L, “I want to provide for you, L. I want to give our family a good future.”

“I can watch the little one when you need to take exams in person, L,”  Watari offered.

“So can I,” Sachiko said. “It would be wonderful to have a baby around the house again.”

L smiled up at Light as the family came together with love and support for them. A plan fell nicely into place, and the boys felt encouraged. They could do this. They could be young parents. Light leaned in to kiss L when L jumped off the sofa and took off running toward the bathroom. “L?” Light stood, confused.

Sachiko smiled knowingly, “Why don't you bring him a cup of water, dear?”

“Oh, ok,” Light walked off into the kitchen as he heard L wretch. This would be his first experience with morning sickness . The young Alpha had a lot to learn about taking care of a pregnant Omega.

“Thank you,” L said as he reached for the cup from his place by the toilet on the floor. He swished his mouth and spit into the toilet.  “What they don't tell you is that morning sickness can last all day.”

Light smiled kindly and helped L up. Kissing his forehead, he whispered, “I'll be here to help you through it all. I promise.”

***

In the months that followed, Light spent every waking moment he possibly could with L.  His father allowed him to drop football so he could spend more time with his Omega. Light didn't need that scholarship anyway. He qualified for many others. His instincts to be near L and protect him grew stronger as L got bigger, his little bump barely noticeable beneath his loose t-shirt.

For Christmas, Light presented L with a ring. They were too young to officially be engaged or get married. It was a symbol of Light’s commitment to L,  a promise of a good future. L cried, hormones being what they were.  His family couldn't help but record the special moment in their smart phones.  L had gotten Light a shirt that said “Alpha Dad” on it, and Light didn't want to take it off.

Light turned fifteen in February on Valentine's day. The happy couple celebrated with a date out on the town.  Movies first, then dinner,  then gelato. L was particularly looking forward to the gelato. It didn't occur to them that they'd run into kids from school at the movies or that they'd be judgmental twats, but they were. Misa  Amane in particular.  She walked up to the two of them, catching the slight bulge of L's belly beneath his shirt and noticing he’d gained weight. “Well hello there. Haven't seen you in a while,  Lawliet . Now I know _ why.” _

“Misa,” Light hissed, narrowing his eyes at her, “Here alone? And on _ Valentine's day  _ no less. Shame.”

“Better to have fun with friends than to wind up knocked up at fifteen and stuck in a relationship  I might change my mind about later,” she snapped back.

Those words wounded L, but Light wasn’t having it. “ You’re suc h a jealous cunt, Misa, and you wonder why nobody will have you. Now leave us alone before  I lose my patience with you.”

Misa stepped down from the fight. She knew better than to push her luck with a bonded Alpha. Especially one with an expecting Omega. They could be crazy defensive over their mates, and have been known to attack anyone who seems like a threat.  She would be stupid to keep messing with them. That wouldn't stop her from spreading rumors at school, however. When they weren't looking, she snapped a clear picture of L's baby bump.

“Thank you Light,” L mumbled, turning watery eyes up to his mate.

“ Don’t let her get to you, baby. Here, why don't I buy you some candy?” Light tried. He didn't want L having a breakdown in the middle of the theater.

L smiled, “Ok.”

Light treated him like a prince all night. They saw the cartoon movie L had been dying to see even though Light had really wanted to see the latest action film. Then they went to L's  favorite burger place where they ate their weight in grease.  And for the finale, gelato. L got the extra large cup with three different flavors and lots of sprinkles.  All in all, it was a good night. 

The next day at school, however, Matt and Mello had something to show Light. “She's sending this picture to everyone she knows. Now the whole school knows L is pregnant.”

“Great,” Light sighed. He had hoped to keep it between him and a couple good friends. Kids could be so ruthless, and this was excellent ammunition to use against him. Light considered it might be time to join L in online school.


	8. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light get concerning news about their baby and Light tries to distract L by picking out names.

Switching to online school turned out to be a good decision for Light. He was able to spend far more time with L and speed through his work much faster.  This meant more time to cuddle together and nap. One of Light's favorite things to do was fall asleep with his hands on L's belly, feeling for any sort of movement.

They attended L's doctor’s appointment where they were to find out their baby's sex.  Watari drove the excited pair, Light guessing they were having a boy and L certain it was a girl.  Light didn't really care either way as long as their baby was healthy. He was secretly nervous they'd get unwelcome news, but didn't say anything to L about it. As far as they knew, everything was fine.

The doctor was a pretty, young woman with a kind smile. A beta. She smiled and L hoped she'd be the one delivering his baby when the time came. “We’re going to do an ultrasound today. Are you excited to know if you're having a boy or a girl?”

“Very,” L smiled as he laid back on the table and held Light's hand.

He lifted his shirt when instructed and the doctor giggled, “You have a very cute baby bump,” she complimented. The cool gel was rubbed onto the ultrasound wand and then placed on L's stomach.  Immediately they could hear a heartbeat. The doctor pointed out the baby and took some pictures. “ Congratulations, you're having a girl.”

“I knew it!” L was delighted and Light kissed him. They couldn't have been happier.

“Her heartbeat sounds a little irregular.  Often times it's nothing and will sort itself out. However, we want to keep an eye on it. Let's have you back in a month to listen again, alright?” The doctor didn't seem worried, and the boys wanted to trust her, but they were still concerned.

“I hope she's ok,” L mumbled once they were back in the car, looking down at his belly as his hand rested on it.

“I'm sure she's fine, L. Do you want to pick out a name with me?” Light tried to get L's mind off the troubling news.

“Sure. I like Delilah.”

“Um, I don't really like that. Lily?”

“No. Iris?”

“I like the idea of a flower name.  Jasmine? Rosemary?”

“No. And Rosemary is a weed. What about Rose?”

“Rose,” Light tried it out, “I like it. Baby Rose, we’re excited to meet you!”

Watari smiled to himself in the front seat as he drove.  Those boys were adorable, and quite a delight for him. He looked forward to being a grandfather , forever grateful L didn't go through with the abortion.  They were young, sure, but they were earnest, smart, hard working and loved each other. They would be just fine.

They dropped Light off at home. Despite how much time they spent together, they didn't live together. They were too young for that just yet. Light immediately got to work trying to finish assembling the crib he'd bought for when the baby stayed with him. He'd already gotten a changing table with plenty of supplies, and thought about making a wooden banner with her name to hang above the window.

L was doing similarly in his own home. Their house was big enough that L made the guest room across the hall his nursery. He'd painted it a brilliant lavender color and already had everything he could possibly need in there. He'd also already started nesting. He'd stolen several articles of clothing from Light that he kept in his bed, with one shirt in particular he liked to sleep in. Having Light's scent on him while he slept was soothing, and it seemed to soothe the baby as well.

“I love you, sweet girl,” L mumbled to his belly as he laid in bed, a hand on either side. When she softly kicked in reply, he smiled.  L couldn't wait to meet his daughter. He wondered what she would look like, who her personality might take after. It was so exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. What if she had a heart condition? It was frightening to think of what that could mean for their future. L snuggled down into Light's shirt and breathed deep. It would all be ok.  Everything would work out, he told  himself as he drifted off.

The weeks flew past and the boys were planning a trip to the beach for Spring break . First, however, L and Rose needed a check up. They saw the same sweet doctor who remembered  them well. They figured it was probably hard to forget your fifteen year old patients. “Let’s see if that heart beat improved.”

L and Light both tensed, silent as the doctor concentrated on her task. “ Hm ,” she said, “I'm going to refer you to a pediatric cardiologist. I just think we should proceed with caution.”

“Alright, doctor. Thank you,”  Light said. L was too upset to speak. Things hadn’t gotten better. It seemed to him that they'd gotten worse.

“Other than the murmur I'm hearing, she's developing just like she should be,” the doctor assured.  “ You’re in the home stretch, L. Only three more months to go.”

He smiled slightly, “I know. It seems like yesterday that I was getting the news and totally freaking out.”

“Now we’re just excited ,” Light said as he helped L from the table.

“You guys are too cute.  I look forward to seeing you on your delivery day!” 

With that, the doctor led them out. L cried in the car, which Light fully expected would happen. He saw the look on L's face the moment she said _pediatric cardiologist_ and knew it was downhill from there. “Baby, it’s ok. It's just a little murmur,” Light soothed as he held his mate. He knew part of it was hormones, but for crying out loud, L sure did cry a lot. “Why don't I draw you a bath when we get back to your house?”

“That sounds good,” L sniffed.

Light was really good at putting just the right amount of lavender scented bath salts in the water to nearly put L to sleep. The water was extra hot, just the way he liked it. When the tub was almost full, he called for L.

When L appeared naked in the doorway in all his pregnant glory, Light just stared at him for a moment. “What?” L asked feeling self  conscious.

Light let his eyes roam over every stretch mark, the extra fat on his thighs and ass, and his slightly swollen breasts. He hadn't seen L naked in a while. They rarely had time alone together where they could be intimate.  “You just amaze me is all.”

“I amaze you?”

“Yes. Your body is amazing. You are amazing. I love the way you look pregnant. You're so gorgeous.”

L felt a bit emotional as he climbed into the water, “I'm glad you see me that way because most days I feel humongous. ” 

“You're not humongous, L. You're pregnant, and I love it.” Light kissed L as he soaked in the tub. “I've been thinking. Maybe we wait a few years, get college out of the way, and have a few more kids?”

“Can we see what  it is like first? I have a feeling this is going to be like a never ending triathlon.”

Light laughed, “Yes, we can wait and see.” But he knew he wasn't changing his mind.


	9. Beach Ball Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L joins Light's family on a vacation to the beach!

The beach was a welcomed reprieve for the two love birds.  It was an annual trip Light’s family took every Spring break. L had often accompanied them, but never 6 months pregnant and unable to hold his pee for the duration of the 8 hour drive.  Sayu , who attended a special boarding school for gifted young ladies, was home as well and shocked to find how large L had gotten. She'd  known about L and Light because she called home often, but _ damn  _ was he huge. Somehow she managed not to be rude when she announced, “You look ready to pop!”

L smiled, “I feel ready to pop.”

“Alright, there will be plenty of time to chat on the road. Let's load up!”  Souichiro demanded, and his family followed suit. 

Of course, Light hauled all of L's luggage, refusing to let him do more than sit in the car and eat snacks.  Unsurprisingly, L was just fine with that.  He'd gotten cookie crumbs all over his large belly, and when Light got in the car next to him he couldn't help but laugh.  His mate was simply adorable.

“Mom said you're having a girl?”  Sayu asked the moment they pulled out of the drive.

“Yes. We're naming her Rose,” L said.

“I love it. When she's old enough, you should send her to the school I go to. There's no doubt she'll be gifted, and she'll love it as much as I do.”

Light looked thoughtful, “That's actually not a bad idea.” They had so much planning to do. It was overwhelming to think about sometimes. They had to grow up much faster than their peers . 

Of course, an hour into the drive L claimed his bladder would bust if they didn't stop. Souichiro rolled his eyes but pulled into the nearest gas station. Light watched with amusement as L waddled his way to the toilets. Inside the store, Light bought L some candy and soda. It was hard to resist spoiling his petite Omega who could barely walk.

“ Thanks baby!” L lit up as he tore through the candy wrappers. “You're my favorite Alpha.”

“I would hope I'm your only.”

“Nope, I'm in high demand, you know.”

Sayu could be heard busting up on the back seat. “you guys are too much!”

L would only ask to stop two more times on the way before he was banned from drinking any more liquids the rest of the ride. Their 8 hour drive turned into 9.5 hours thanks to L, but it was worth it. The waters were pristine, the smell of salt hanging in the air. “Let's swim!” Light said excitedly as he put on his bathing suit. 

L had purchased a kind of bathing robe for pregnant males like him. It was navy blue with white trim and rather flattering, if maternity wear could flatter. It definitely did a good job gracing over his fat without looking like a plastic bag. It came with matching swim shorts to boot. L placed a large brim hat on his head and sandals on his feet and walked out the door as he finished slathering sunscreen everywhere he could reach.

Light simply wore  colorful swim trunks and nothing else aside from sun glasses. L nearly drooled at his half naked,  lean yet muscular partner. The guy was so gorgeous _ and  _ L knew he'd have a rocking golden tan by the end of the week. If L went without sunscreen, he'd just be a fat lobster.

“You look cute ,” Sachiko said as she exited her own hotel room, looking sharp in her one piece .

“Thanks,” L smiled, wondering what kind of tips she could give him on losing the baby weight. She looked fantastic and she’d pushed out _ two  _ kids!

Light grabbed the beach bag with all their stuff and threw it over his shoulder, “Dad and  Sayu coming?”

“Just us. They're napping,” she said.

“Slackers,” Light joked as he waited for the elevator.

Once they were on ground level, Light excitedly took off across the board walk toward the water. He dumped their stuff in the sand and dove right in.  Sachiko just shook her head, “Guess we're chop liver.”

L didn't mind. Light loved the water and L loved seeing Light happy. Besides, maybe he'd swim and let L chill in the beach. He set up his big umbrella and laid towels out on the sand.  It was nap time. L had just gotten comfy on the  beach towel and closed his eyes when he felt cool water drip on him. Opening his eyes, he tried his best to glare as a soaking wet Light hovered above him, but all the Alpha did was laugh. “Swim with me!”

_ Ugh.  _ L knew he wasn't getting out of this. “Help me up.”  Light took his hand and hoisted L onto his feet. They held hands as they waded into the ocean, Light holding L once it got deep. 

He kissed his sweet Omega as they drifted in the water. “We should take a private dip in the pool tonight,” Light whispered, one thing on his mind.

“Sounds good to me,” L was excited. Their sex life was rare to nonexistent with everything going on.  L found himself insanely horny the further along he got in his pregnancy as well.  Just the thought of sucking Light off was a turn on.  Leaning in, L whispered into Light's ear, “There's no reason we can't go back to the hotel room and get started early.”

Light liked that idea a lot . So much, in fact, that he hurriedly swam the both of them to shore and nearly toppled over his own feet as he barely told his mother goodbye while dragging L across the sand. L giggled as he waddled about as fast as he possibly could, Light marching as he nearly pulled L off his feet in his rush.

Once in the elevator, Light wasted no time pressing L against the wall and sticking his hands down L's swim shorts. L gasped as Light grabbed a handful of hardening flesh, stroking it as he hungrily kissed L until his lips swelled. L could feel slick beginning to form between his cheeks. The elevator dinged their arrival, and Light couldn't get the key card into the slot of their door fast enough.

Once inside the room, they peeled their wet suits from their skin and collided onto the bed. Light kissed L all over his salt tinged body, enjoying how he was still cool and damp to the touch. He  pa id particular attention to L's belly, lovingly stroking it as he kissed the navel. Baby Rose kicked and Light smiled up at L. “She's feisty today!”

“Yes, she certainly is,” L smiled.  Laying on his back had some disadvantages since he couldn't easily sit up anymore. It would seem he didn't need to, however. Light was content to give his lover pleasure as he laid there. 

Moving passed his large belly, Light kissed a path down between L's legs. Purposefully skipping his aching cock, Light giggled as he kissed L's inner thighs. The Omega trembled at the touch, his needy cock straining and dripping precome. “ _Light,”_ L huffed, breathing rapid, “ _Please.”_ Ugh, his Alpha was such a tease.

“As you wish,” Light said before engulfing the engorged cock. L let out a bit of a scream, but muffled himself with his own hands.  Sayu and  Souichiro were right next door. While it was obvious he and Light were sexually active, he wasn't keen on announcing it to the family. 

L reached down and grabbed handfuls of auburn hair as he tried unsuccessfully to buck his hips. He was just too big and too heavy to get far.  Lights warm, wet mouth felt fantastic, however, and he didn't hesitate to take L all the way to the base. Light sucked hard and fast,  alternating between that and playing with the head while stroking with his hands. His other hand  moved between playing with L's balls and probing his slick soaked entrance , and he moaned his approval of L splintering apart beneath him quickly and coming down his throat.

Light popped off and milked the last drops of come with his hand, sucking it off his fingers. L watched in lust blown wonder as Light finished him off, panting and dizzy and spent. He knew Light wasn’t finished with him, oh no.  Light pushed up on those thick thighs and buried his face in L's ass, moaning as he licked and sucked the slick that had formed there.  L thought he might pass out from being over stimulated when finally Light gave him a moment of reprieve by sitting up. Light lined his own throbbing cock with that sweet, perfect hole and slid himself inside, both of them groaning with the pleasure, the pressure, and the stretch.  It took Light a minute to get his bearings and not come the moment he was inside of L. Slowly he began to move,  L's soft body rocking beneath him, clutching wherever he could reach as Light slowly fucked him.

“ God, L, you’re so fucking tight,” Light panted, eyes closed as he thrust his hips forward and back, gaining momentum . “I'm not  gonna last. I'm not…” Light threw his head back as he exploded inside L, his hips coming to a stuttering stop. Breathless and sweaty, he pulled out. Pulling a large handful of tissues from the box on the nightstand, Light tried to clean them both up before laying down next to L and passing out.


	10. Stress and Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rose decides to enter this world at the least opportune time. Things do not go well in the delivery room.

The relaxing family vacation came to an end all too soon for the boys. L slept most of the ride home,  Light enjoying the way L snuggled into his side. It was nice having a week without stress, without worry. Light had been worried everything for so long and he knew as soon as he got home he'd be right back to worrying again.  Was Rose going to be okay? Could they really get through school with a baby? Could he support L and a child? The responsibility weighed on him heavily, but somehow looking at L's sweet, plump face and round belly made him feel better. He kissed the mess of black hair and stroked his thumb over L's face. “Wake up,” he whispered. “We’ve stopped for gas. If you need to pee now is your chance.”

L shifted and groaned, opening his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was and what was going on. With a stretch and a yawn,  he kissed Light before sliding out of his seat and waddling toward the bathrooms. Light smiled as he watched him, deciding it was good idea to get out and stretch his legs.

Walking over to his father as he pumped gas, he smiled.  Souichiro glanced at his son, “You seem stressed, Light.”

“I am,” he sighed.

The pump clicked and  Souichiro hung it back up, securing the gas cap as he spoke. “It'll be alright, son. Take a deep breath and remember that you can only do one thing at a time. It seems to me the most important thing right now is making sure the baby is healthy and L is happy. Everything else will work itself out.”

Light admired his father. He'd successfully manager a career and a family and had a lot of wisdom to impart. Light nodded as he walked back to the car door. Once Rose was okay, the rest would come together. Light wasn’t sure what he would do if something were to happen to their baby girl. It would ruin them.  He'd heard stories of Omega's literally laying down and dying after losing a child. Their will to live just left them. He couldn't imagine losing L like that.  _ Speaking of L,  _ “Where is he? Has anybody seen him?”

Sayu shrugged as she licked the sucker she bought, “I didn't see him inside but honestly I wasn’t looking for him either.”

Alarmed, Light hurried into the store and went straight for the bathrooms. “L? Are you in here?” No answer. He stormed back out into the store, scanning frantically.  Relief washed over him when he noticed L waddling up to the counter to purchase a soda and chips. “Oh thank God.” Feeling better, he caught up to L and smiled as he placed a hand on his back. “There you are. Ready to go?”

“Yes, sorry. I couldn't decide which kind of soda  I wanted.”  He smiled up at Light, completely unaware of just how terrified Light was only moments ago.

The rest of the ride was quiet and without event.  L managed to stay awake, and he and Light discussed upcoming exams, doctors appointments, and future plans. It occurred to Light that they were in this together. He didn't  have to carry this burden alone. L was right there, he always had been.

Once they were home, it was back to the grinding stone.  It was studying for final exams and signing up for Summer classes to get ahead. Finding a full time Summer job for Light and scheduling the appointment with the pediatric cardiologist. It was a lot for the boys to take in.  It was especially difficult to be responsible when their friends were out having fun, going to parties and dances , socializing like normal teens.

“You two need a break,” Sachiko said,  interrupting their study time with tea and cookies. “Why don't you have a date night? Go see a movie.”

“ That's actually a good idea. What do you think, L?” Light asked.

“Yeah, I could use a break.” He didn't say anything, but he felt a bit tired and his stomach had started hurting about an hour ago. He wondered if he'd eaten something bad.

Sachiko dropped them both off with extra money for snacks. They  got stares from the other kids their age, but Light ignored them and held L close.  When one particularly snotty looking blond wouldn't stop staring, Light lifted L's chin and stared her down as he kissed his Omega. She blushed and looked away.

Popcorn, drinks, and candy in hand, the boys made their way into the dark theater.  After a few previews and several handfuls of popcorn, L's stomach really began to hurt. “Light, I think I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back.”

Light nodded and as L stood, he suddenly froze.  He could feel the warm rush of sudden wetness between his legs. This wasn't food poisoning, this was labor! “Light! My water broke!”

“What!?” Standing, Light helped L out of the theater as he called his mother to come back and get them.

“It's too early,” L kept repeating, frantic. “It's too early for her to come.” He'd been hoping for a home birth in the nest he'd put together but it looked like he'd have to settle for a hospital.

Sachiko raced back to the movie theater and rushed the boys to the hospital, which was thankfully only a mile away. Light could feel L's panic and pain through their bond, and he used that bond to calm L. “Deep, even breaths L. It's going to be alright,” he soothed as he held L's hand.

At the hospital, L was promptly placed in a wheel chair and the pediatric cardiologist called. They hadn't gotten to see him yet, but chances were he'd be needed after Rose was born. The boys were brought into a delivery room, and Light was permitted to be by L's side the whole time. He did the best he could to soothe L through their bond and keep him calm. He was mostly successful until harsh contractions began to hit and L lost it. He was sobbing and squeezing Light’s hand, his body feeling as though it were being ripped apart. He just wanted the pain to stop. Light’s scent changed, his pheromones adjusting naturally to whatever L needed in the moment. He stuck his nose to Light’s neck and breathed him in. The pain subsided significantly. He finally understood why it was so important to have your Alpha with you during labor.

The sweet doctor who did L's check ups arrived and smiled. “ You're doing so well, L. And you're dilated perfectly. It's time to push, okay?”

L nodded, sweat covered and tear stained. He'd do his very best to push this baby out.  As L began to push, the doctor's voice began to sound distant. L felt dizzy and weak. A panicked looking Light hovered over him, but L couldn't speak to ask what was wrong. He thought he heard someone shout, “He's lost a lot of blood. He's coding!” But everything went black the next moment so he couldn't be sure.


	11. A Baby is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is here!

When L woke up, he was alone recovering in a hospital room. Overcome by emotions, he burst into tears. “Where's my baby? Where's Light?” 

A nurse came through his open door immediately. “It's alright, Mr.  Lawliet .  Your Alpha just went for coffee. He's on his way back. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Can I get you anything?”

“Water,” he sniffled, wiping his eyes and noticing he had an IV.  “Where's Rose?”

“She's in the NICU. Now that you're awake, I'll have the doctor come speak with you.” She smiled reassuringly and stepped out of his room.

Light walked in less than a moment later. “You’re awake!”  He set his coffee on the side table and grabbed L's hands. “I was so worried, L.”

“What happened?”

“You just started gushing blood. I thought you were dead, L. It was horrifying. Apparently sometimes it happens, but the doctor's for it to stop.” 

“Can we see Rose? Have you seen her?” L's eyes watered and he ached to hold his little girl.

“I have. She's stunning, L. ” Light kissed his mates forehead. 

A knock at the door followed by a friendly, “Hello!”  told them the doctor was in. “I'm glad you're awake, L. I've consulted the PC and he wants to do heart surgery. Of course, he’ll discuss it with you both first. Would you like to see Rose?”

“Oh yes, please,” L said.

The doctor explained that it would be good for L to walk as much as possible, but told Light to bring the wheel chair if needed.  It was a good thing they did because L had to sit halfway down the hall. “I'm so sore and uncomfortable,” L said.  He was wearing some kind of gigantic, humiliating adult diaper to soak up blood and whatever else was still leaking from him. It wasn't pleasant, and while he knew Light wanted more babies, he wasn't sure he could go through this again.

“I'm sorry L. Seeing Rose will make you feel better.”

Light was right.  He was right about it making him feel better and about how beautiful she was. She was scrawny and wrinkly and pink with a tuft of red hair on top of her head. “ Well, there's no doubt who her father is,” L joked. He was glad she looked like Light. He was beautiful and perfect and so was she.

The NICU staff allowed L to hold and breastfeed her. They explained that skin on skin contact helped NICU  babies recover faster. L loved the way her warm little body feels in his arms. She seemed happier, as well. She definitely knew who was holding her. Getting her to latch on his nipple was a trick, but he eventually got it right.

Light was simply awestruck by the two of them.  _ Holy shit, I'm a father.  _ It hit him like a ton of bricks. This was his family, his responsibility. Light didn't think he was capable of feeling such intense love for them like this. He knew right then that he'd die for them.  No matter what, he'd make sure he provided a good life for his mate and his little girl. It didn't matter that he was only fifteen.  They were his whole world now.

Rose had to go back into her special bed after eating and Light and L got to discuss surgery with the PC. He was a nice guy, younger than they were expecting.  Apparently Rose needed a hole in her heart repaired. He assured them that he'd done this procedure many times before, and that she was in good hands. That only served to comfort the new parents very little. It was still terrifying to know their little girl was going under the knife.

It would be a gut wrenching couple of hours. L would try not to panic and Light would try to keep his mate calm, but if he were being honest, he was barely keeping a lid on it himself.  He helped L use the restroom and change his padding and wash up. L was desperate for a shower and to sleep in his own bed.  _ Soon.  _

Light held L in his hospital room and kissed his dirty hair. “I love you so much,”  he whispered.  _ If anything happens to you, I'll die. I just know it. _

“I love you too,” L said as he nuzzled Light’s shirt and breathed in that wonderful, calming scent. He made L feel safe, like no matter what happened they'd be okay.

Another grueling hour would pass before they received word about Rose. The PC smiled and told them surgery was a success. Rose would need to stay in the hospital for observation ** ,  ** but L and Light were ready to check out and go home.  They sighed with relief. A shower would be fantastic. “Let's go home so I can shower and change. We’ll need to come back so I can feed Rose.”

Light agreed and sent his mother a text to pick them up.  An hour later they'd be showered and changed and feeling refreshed. The hardest part was over. Now they could breathe.  Their baby was going to be alright after all. L hugged Light and kissed him tenderly, “I'm glad you're the one I'm going through life with. I'm glad it's you. You're my rock, you know.”

Light planted a sweet kiss to L's forehead. “You’re my everything.”

“Are you two ready to go?” Sachiko asked. They nodded and hand in hand headed back to the hospital.

While there, L was instructed to be very careful with his fragile baby girl. She still looked vibrant and healthy, a little bandage over the surgical incision.  He tried his best to fill a few bottles using a beat pump so the staff could feed her through the night , but he was only able to fill one and a half bottles. “I'll be back first thing in the morning to feed her,” he assured. They knew he would. Far be it from anybody to keep a baby from its Omega.

L wouldn't sleep well that night even with Light sleeping next to him. He worried excessively about Rose making it through the night, wa k ing up in a panic the few times he managed to doze off. Light woke up along with him and comforted L all he could, holding him close and telling him it would be okay. A few hours before dawn, L finally fell asleep only to be woken by his alarm.

“Come on, L, you need to get up,” Light said as he rocked the lump of comforter.

L felt like he'd been run over. His body was still sore and his head ached . It was all he could do to open his eyes. Sure, he desperately wanted to see Rose, but he just couldn't seem to force himself to wake up.

Finally, Light had the bright idea to bring his mate a coffee with plenty of cream and sugar. The smell of it alone had L shoving the comforter off and sitting up. Light laughed at his train wreck of a partner.  “You can nap this afternoon, okay? Oh, by the way  I emailed our school.  They said congrats on the baby and to take our time getting back to things.”

“Oh, thank you,” L was relieved. He only had two more finals to take before he was finished.  Summer classes didn't start until June so he had a few weeks to spoil his new baby and take it easy.

L was delighted to learn that Rose had finished both her bottles during the night and was happy to eat that morning. She’d done so well, in fact, that she was being discharged that day. Light and L couldn't have been happier.  Unless they ran into problems, the next check up for her wouldn't be for a few more months.

Light happily brought L's crib into the bedroom so he didn't have to be far from the baby. Both Light’s parents and  Watari agreed that it would be beneficial for Light to live with L and  Watari until they were ready and old enough to move out on their own.  They were both very excited about this news. The one condition was that L needed to be on birth control, which he agreed to. They didn't need any more babies anytime soon.


	12. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rose is sick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I will be posting updates every friday for readers to enjoy over the weekend. This has really helped me organize my workload and get more done during the week. Enjoy!

The hospital bills were overwhelming. Light had decided to forego Summer classes so he could work full time.  Even with insurance, the hospital stay and surgery for their daughter was well over $5,000. It was a daunting amount of money for the young teens.  The hospital worked out a payment plan with them, however, and while their parents wanted to help, it was agreed that the two of them needed to learn how expensive life was.

L started offering babysitting at home. Since he was taking care of Rose all day, it was nothing to add a couple toddlers to his care. He could still do his Summer course work during naptime as well. Between the two of them, they pulled in enough to pay the hospital bill,  buy diapers and other things Rose needed, and put a little money in savings.

B y the time school started back in the fall, L was already starting his  sen ior year  of online high school. Light wasn’t far behind. They'd saved enough money for L to stop working and Light to remain part time and still pay all their bills.  It was a nice feeling, being responsible. They felt encouraged, like they could do this after all.

Then Rose got sick. Fever, stuffy nose, terrible cough. The worried parents rushed her to urgent care, L nearly on the verge of tears. Would this adversely affect her heart? Was it just a cold or something more serious? L held her, patting her back and whispering sweetly to her in the waiting room while Light signed them in at the front desk.

The sweet young nurse with blond hair handed Light back his ID and insurance card. “Your copay is $20, please.”

Light pulled out his wallet knowing he'd be short.  _ Shit.  _ “L, do you have any cash on you?”

L heaved himself and their crying baby from the chair and he reached for his wallet. He had a few crumpled bills and some loose change.  It was embarrassing to be so broke, and they both felt a flush of heat and as though the other patrons in the waiting room were staring at them and their crying child. L half expected someone to tell them to shut their kid up.

They were able to come up with $18.50 and the nurse smiled and told them not to worry about the difference.  They were grateful but no less embarrassed.  The two sat down again, L nervously tapping his foot as they waited their turn. Light placed a hand on the vibrating knee and gave a reassuring smile. It would all be okay. Children got sick, it wasn't the end of the world.

Eventually they made their way back where Rose was weighed, measured, and vitals recorded. The nurse made a list of symptoms for the doctor to review and left the nervous parents alone with their still crying baby. L paced the floor as he held her, trying his best to calm her down. He felt useless as a parent, too inexperienced to know how to calm his crying child.

“Don't say that about yourself, L!” Light snapped suddenly.

Startled, L stopped pacing and stared at his mate. “I didn't say anything.”

“You didn't just say you're a huge fuck up and a failure?”

_ Holy shit,  _ L thought, stunned. “No, but I was _ thinking it.” _

“Are you saying  I read your mind?” Light half smiled. It would be cool if that were true.

“That's exactly what I'm saying.  Are you able to do it again?”

“No. I think it only happened because you were distressed.” Light stood from where he sat and walked over to L. It was his turn to hold Rose. He kissed L's forehead. “You’re amazing, for the record. You've taken excellent care of our daughter.”

L smiled. Light was so good to him.  It had been so hard dealing with the changes to his young body, the stretch marks, the loose skin, the extra weight. It had been a struggle with fatigue and hormones.  Then there were moments he wished he had a normal high school life with dances and pep rallies.  When he looked at his beautiful mate and the life they had created together, however, all of that seemed like a distant memory.

The doctor knocked and entered, all smiles and nods and glasses and a white lab coat. “So this is baby Rose, huh?” He said as he looked her over while Light held her. “ Seems to be an infection. I'll write a prescription for antibiotics.”

“Could this affect her heart?” L asked worriedly, hands clasped beneath his throat as he waited for the answer.

“Oh no, no. Should be fine. ” The doctor smiled as he reassured the young parents. “Besides the infection, your baby is in great health. She's at the perfect weight, her skin is clear,  she's clean, and I'm sure once she feels better she'll be happy. Often times when we get parents your age, they just don't know how to care for a baby. It's overwhelming for anyone, especially someone so young. You two should be proud of yourselves. You're doing a really good job.”

Relieved and reassured, they both thanked the doctor profusely for his kind words. L was especially encouraged, and Light could feel his happiness through their bond. “Oh, don't rub it in,” L said as they left. “Yes, you were right.”

“I didn't say anything, L.”

L stopped walking. “You were  _ thinking _ it?”

“Yeah. Guess  I can't gloat internally anymore,” Light joked.

L laughed and was honestly excited that their bond had strengthened to such a level. It was very uncommon for bonds to reach this telepathic type strength, but not impossible. Though, nobody they knew had that.  They wondered if it had anything to do with being best friends first or being young. Perhaps they just really loved each other in a way other bonded pairs didn't.  They almost never fought, worked well as a team, supported and encouraged each other, communicated well . Despite being so young they felt as though they had been set up for success.

Sachiko picked the boys up and dropped L at home to feed Rose and put her down for a nap while she took Light to the pharmacy.  The antibiotics were a liquid and expensive as hell. Light had to swallow his pride and borrow the money from his mom. He'd pay her back out of savings later. He hated to do that because their already small savings account was dwindling and they needed it to get through to next Summer when Light could work full time again.

“Don’t worry about paying me back, Light. I'm more than happy to help,” Sachiko said.

“Thank you, mom,” Light smiled sadly at her. He wanted so badly to prove he could provide for his family despite being so young and yet here he was, still so  dependent on his mom.

L and baby Rose would be co-sleeping in the bed when Light returned. Heart thoroughly melted, he undressed and slipped under the covers next to L. 


End file.
